Broken Glass
by fineontheoutside
Summary: If only the glass would break. Then maybe she'll listen. The glass is the single physical barricade between them but years of lies drowns one and buries the other. One shot. A story where Aoko finds out Kaito is Kid and reacts badly. Edited!


Please enjoy this story from my old account. I've slightly edited it.

The glass is the single physical barricade between them. It's locked and they look at each other from both sides. His palm rests on the glass and the air around him is so cold that a pale film of white coldness forms a silhouette around his hand. His other hand lays on the doorknob, his freezing fingers curled around the metal handle. It harshly stings but he's not willing to let go.

Her.

He's desperately wanting her to open the door for him and give him the warmth that his body is hopelessly in need of.

She's almost hoping he'll force the door open and give her the warmth that her soul is hopelessly in need of.

Because they both know the boy has the capability to. Kaito could, if he wanted, easily break the door down. But he doesn't. He stands out on the balcony with the swirling wind, standing only a foot away from her, separated from the thin glass and the years of heartbreaking lies that drowns one and buries the other. She wants him to tell him that it's a misunderstanding. She needs him to convince her that the clothes he's wearing _isn't_ Kaitou Kid's. She needs him to let her know that it's a stupid joke. He does no such thing and she finds herself beginning to have a hate beginning to brew inside her towards her best friend. It scares her.

He's caught on the wrong side. "Aoko, open the door." He says calmly, lacking the confidence in his voice he almost never failed to be without, lacking the tone that had bullied Aoko numerous times. It's too cold outside for him to be dressed in his light weight, formal attire. He's shivering at an distressing pace.

She shakes her head. "I'm sorry Kaito." She whispers softly. "Not this time. I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry, Kaito." The girl has nothing to apologize for, though. She's doing the right thing really, keeping this conman, thief, liar away from her. She steps back, refusing to look back at the man she grew up with. "Not this time Kaito." It hurts her, seeing her childhood friend's eyes widen ever so slightly. It almost breaks her to see him on the brink of breaking. He was always flawlessly confident, never to be seen without a bold smile. Kaito can't be in front of her. It can't be him. This boy, without his poker face, without the self-assurance that fueled his prideful soul, it's impossible. It can't possibly be the same boy.

She grabs a blanket from the floor and although her room was perfectly heated, almost overly warm, she wraps it around herself, bringing back some warmth that was taken away from her freezing body. Whatever she tells herself, the mortifying truth still stands out in front of the glass door with a pitiful face, half hidden by a silken hat and a cracked monocle.

She finds herself biting her tongue to keep from saying any unwanted words. She can taste the metallic flavor that only blood offers. It hurts. But it doesn't hurt enough.

"Bye Kaito." She says finally. Her hand briefly rests on the opposite side of where Kaito's lays.

bye kaito

Gently, her hand pulls down the blinds, and she disappears. A magic trick.

"Aoko? Aoko, open the door right now." Kaito yells, his voice carried off by the greedy wind. He kicks the glass door and ever so slightly he can hear her cry. "Open the door. I'm sorry. Let me explain, Aoko. Aoko!"

Aoko does not stand a foot away from the door any longer. She is curled up in her bed, covering her mouth with her hand, horrified. Hot tears run down her cheeks. Gasping and chocking and sobbing, she cries.

The pounding finally ends and she cries louder to replace it. "He's gone," she gasps, struggling to breathe. He's gone. He's gone. He's gone. She repeats it to herself. She wants to confide in her best friend. She wants to cry into the chest of the teen she had fallen in love with. It's not a possibility anymore, she knows that, but she wants to so bad.

On the other side of the glass, Kaito still listens. He still stands despite the cold biting his entity and his sanity.

Listening.

Wanting to comfort but stuck on the wrong side of the glass.

Review?


End file.
